


Claimed

by Cherienymphe



Series: A/B/O [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: A mission goes awry and Steve loses control
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116845
Kudos: 90





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: NON-CON! {IF THIS OFFENDS YOU PLEASE DNI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED}, Jealous!Steve, hints of college!Peter x Reader

“Alright, Tony. We’re heading back, now.”

Steve released a tired sigh while Peter raked his hand through his hair, and even you fought to hide your own annoyance. Another bust, another waste of a mission. You didn’t know how, but Tony had gotten intel on a terrorist group, possibly HYDRA related, that was plotting an attack.

The three of you were practically in the middle of nowhere, Sam and Nat waiting back on the ship, ready to jump in if needed. The only thing you’d found was an abandoned rundown cabin full of weapons but was otherwise empty. This wasn’t your first mission that turned out to be a waste of time, but this was the first time you’d been annoyed by it.

You were antsy. On edge.

“Let’s go. Tony’s on his way to clear out the cabin,” Steve commanded.

You blinked, squirming a bit at the authoritative tone in his voice. Peter noticed and tilted his head at you with a frown.

“Are you okay?” he asked, falling into step beside you as the both of you followed Steve.

You swallowed, unsure if you should be honest or not.

“Yeah…yeah, I’m fine.”

“(Y/N)…,” he trailed off when he placed his hand on your arm, frown deepening.

You noticed the look on his face, and you frowned too, eyes wide.

“What? What is it?”

The two of you had stopped walking, now, and Steve had yet to notice. Either that or he was unconcerned. Peter took a deep breath, lips trembling as his eyes flickered from you to Steve and back.

“Peter…”

He was worrying you, and the familiar ache that was beginning to bloom in your stomach started to worry you too.

“I can smell you,” he whispered.

You stumbled back, eyes comically wide now as you registered his words. That couldn’t be possible. Had your suppressants worn off? Was something triggering this unexpected heat?

“A-are you sure?”

Peter nodded, pulling you close as the two of you resumed your trek.

“I don’t think he can smell it yet, but my senses are going crazy,” he whispered.

You forced your heart to slow, blinking away tears as a fear like no other began to fester. Peter, Tony, and Nat were the only ones to know that you were an Omega. Tony somehow knew everything, and Peter and Nat were your best friends. You told them everything, and in Peter’s case, he sometimes even “helped” you through your heats. To be honest, there was no reason for anyone else to know. It’s not like you lived at the compound and you were always more than careful on missions.

“I thought…I thought they helped you sense danger?”

Peter didn’t respond, allowing you to put the pieces together, and you sharply inhaled.

“Hey.”

The two of you looked up, slowing to a stop as you realized that Steve had done so. He was frowning slightly, looking between the two of you, lingering on your close proximity for a brief moment.

“Everything okay? We need to hurry back.”

“Yes sir,” Peter chirped, almost too quickly, and you threw him a look. “(Y/N)’s just feeling a little sick.”

Steve’s frown deepened and took a few steps towards the two of you. Peter mirrored his steps, taking you with him, and Steve tilted his head, obviously confused.

“Can you walk? Maybe it would be quicker if I just-.”

He’d approached you again, reaching out when he suddenly cut himself off. He reared back, slowly inhaling as his eyes fell closed. Peter had already began pulling you back before Steve even opened his eyes again. When he did, they were focused entirely on you. At least they were at first. Then they moved to Peter.

“Steve…,” you called.

His eyes were icy, hard and imposing with something you didn’t want to name. They settled on you again when you spoke, and you felt your body heat up.

“You’re omega,” he said, and he almost sounded angry that the information had been hidden from him.

“Cap, we have to get her back. We need to get her home-.”

“Get her home,” he repeated. “So _you_ can help her?”

Neither one of you responded, not missing the edge in his voice, almost accusatory as he glared at Peter. Peter slowly let go of you before taking a cautious step in front of you.

“(Y/N)…run.”

You barely heard Peter, but when the words and the danger you were in finally registered, you turned and ran. You gasped when you heard commotion behind you, pausing briefly to look over your shoulder. Peter had one of Steve’s hand webbed to a tree, but Steve’s other hand was wrapped around Peter’s throat. You hesitated, reaching for your gun when Peter noticed you.

“(Y/N), run! Run!” he repeated. “Mr. Stark is on his way!”

You did as he said, reaching up to your ear.

“Nat?”

“(Y/N), what’s going on? Why aren’t you guys here yet?”

She sounded worried, and you were sure she could hear the fear in your voice.

“I don’t know what happened. My suppressants- something’s wrong! Steve, he-! Peter’s holding him off, but I don’t know how much longer-!”

“We’re coming,” was all she said, and relief immediately filled you.

That relief was short lived when you were knocked to the ground. You rolled, a weight rolling with you as you landed in a heap at the bottom of a small incline. You grunted, immediately pushing yourself to your feet, only to be knocked back down. You reached down, but Steve was faster, grabbing your gun and tossing it away.

His arm swung around your neck, forcing a gasp out of you as you struggled to breathe. A panic was building inside of you when he leaned down to bury his nose in the crook of your neck. You heard a low rumble come from within his chest, and you could feel a thin layer of sweat forming under your suit. At this point, you were positive that if he were a mile away, he could still smell you.

“Does Tony know?” he suddenly scoffed. “Of course, he does.”

“Steve-!”

You struggled beneath him, whimpering when he pressed himself more firmly against you.

“You smell…divine,” he groaned, lips brushing against your neck.

“Steve, you don’t-.”

“I knew there was something about you, you know. There was always a scent, so subtle, but I could always smell it,” he murmured.

You slid your hand beneath you, trembling.

“Steve, please…”

You tried again to push yourself up, but it was useless.

“You’re burning up. I can help you much better than Queens can-.”

You cut him off when you slid the pocket knife out of your belt, slicing his arm in the process. He hissed, loosening his hold and allowing you to bring the blade behind you and into his side. He grunted, and you slid from underneath him, taking off.

You suddenly gasped, keeling over as you clutched your stomach. You could hear Steve’s footsteps behind you as you struggled to even walk. Where was Nat and Sam? Tony? You took another step forward, and your knees buckled, forcing you to collapse. The closer he got, the more you felt yourself wanting to submit. You were full on shaking, now, fingers digging into the dirt.

You suddenly felt him at your back, and you whined when he grazed his teeth against the skin of your neck. Before you could register it, he flipped you onto your back, hands tearing at your suit. The cool air hit your feverish skin, and you cried out. Another rumbled escaped his chest, and he pressed his nose against your skin, licking patterns into the exposed flesh.

You blinked, reaching up to push against his arms when he pinned both of your wrists down beside your head. He pressed himself against you, and you arched your back into his chest.

“Steve, where’s Peter?”

He harshly nipped at your chest, and you yelped.

“Steve!”

You didn’t know whether to sigh in relief or groan in annoyance as Nat’s voice reached your ears.

“Let her go, Steve,” Sam yelled, and you could hear him landing near wherever Nat’s voice came from.

The ground shook as something heavy landed above your head, and Steve lifted his head, eyes venomous and threatening.

“Cap, don’t make me hurt you. Get off of her,” he commanded, and you could feel him stepping towards the two of you.

“She’s mine, Tony,” Steve’s voice was low, a warning there.

“Tony-.”

The rest of what you were going to say was lost in a scream as Steve suddenly tangled his fingers in your hair before sinking his teeth into your neck. Peter had never bitten you, ever, and even if he had you were sure it would never be like this. When Peter helped you through your heats, he was sweet and protective in a way that you liked. Everything was about you. Steve wasn’t biting you for you. You don’t even think he was biting you for his benefit, but to show everyone else that you were his and there was nothing they could do about it.

Your vision began to swim as you fought to stay conscious. There was a lot of commotion, and suddenly the weight was gone. You saw red, and then Nat was there, taking you in her arms.

“It’s going to be okay…”

Her sincere words were the last thing you heard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next time you woke up, you were drenched in sweat. You were in a room that you didn’t recognize, sheets thrown haphazardly on the floor as you squirmed on the drenched mattress. You didn’t know how long you’d been out, but it had to have been at least hours, because it was dark outside through the window. You tried to drag yourself along the bed but whined at the effort it took.

As soon as you had indicated that you were awake, there was yelling outside of the door, followed by a thud that shook the walls. Your thighs rubbed together, smearing your slick along your skin, and you gasped at the sensation. There was more yelling, the words unintelligible, before the room door swung open. You could hear more yelling down the hall, like someone protesting, but all you could focus on was the broad shape of Steve standing in the doorway.

“Steve,” you murmured in confusion.

The door was slammed shut and locked with a resounding click, and he was suddenly there. Your thighs parted, welcoming him as he settled against you, mouth finding the mark on your neck. He worked to rid himself of his clothes.

“I’m going to take care of you from now on,” he instructed. “Not _Peter_ , not anyone else.”

He didn’t give you time to voice your opinions about that before he was sliding into you to the hilt. You gasped at the intrusion, tears springing forth as he stretched you. He didn’t give you time to adjust, thrusting into you with vigor, thighs slapping against yours as you cried out.

The commotion outside was growing, several people yelling now, but you could only focus on the way Steve’s cock dragged against your walls. His teeth were everywhere, one hand gripping your waist hard enough to bruise while the other hand your hands pinned above your head.

“S-Steve,” you stuttered.

“Alpha,” he corrected with a growl. “You’re mine, now. Say it.”

His voice left no room for discussion, but you could only moan as he slammed into you. Your mind was all over the place. You knew this was wrong, but you couldn’t argue with the pleasure that he was bringing you. You also found it hard to ignore the arguing that was still going on outside, and you briefly wondered where Peter was and if he was okay.

Before you knew it, your orgasm had washed over you, leaving you a whining and panting mess beneath Steve, but he wasn’t done. He continued to slide into you, hips rolling against your own as he fucked you through your high.

“Yours, yours. I’m yours,” you mumbled, the words sounding slurred.

He rested one forearm beside your head, your hip aching from his previous grip. His teeth dragged along your neck again, a shudder passing through you.

“I’m going to fuck the memory of Peter Parker out of you,” he growled.


End file.
